


A Bouquet of Flowers (Arkos AU)

by Hakomashi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakomashi/pseuds/Hakomashi
Summary: Here's a cute little thing that just popped into my head one day that took surprisingly long to flesh out and get going. Part 3 of Arkos Diaries is on it's way. It's basically at the final look at from another set of eyes before I post it on here and WattPad. Oh FYI if you didn't I have that so I'll put it right here for people who want to support me there as well.https://www.wattpad.com/user/HakomashiEnjoy these little kids being romantic and adorable little babies.





	A Bouquet of Flowers (Arkos AU)

Little Jaune held his bouquet of red and white carnations with a flushed face sitting on the lap of Saphron, his oldest sister. They were seated in the back of one of the family cars sandwiched between Jaune’s two other older sisters Jeanette and Geena. He looked up to Saphron.

“Sis…what if she doesn't like them…?” he whimpered.

Saphron sighed as she placed her hand on his small little blonde head of hair. She ran her fingers through it gently.

“Jauney, if she doesn't like them just smile and politely walk away with your head up,” she reassured him.

“Or you know I can give her a mouthful because she hurt your feelings,” suggested Geena.

Saphron gave Geena a sharp judging look her vast ocean blue eyes pierced at Geena who looked back at her with a sheepish smile and a defensive shrug.

“What, she's a little brat if she doesn't,” she protested.

“That little girl Pyrrha Nikos would be missing out on our little Jaune Arc,” Jeanette added.

Jaune was shaking and clutching to his bouquet, maybe a little too tightly. Saphron noticed and gently placed her hand back on his wee little head.

“Now Jaune, don't worry she'll like them we promise,” she reassured him.

“Yeah and if she doesn't like them I'll give her what for.” declared Geena

“We’ll be watching you all the way through so no need to be scared.” Jeanette dutifully added.

Jaune looked to his three older sisters who each gave him a warm smile. He gave a tiny smile back as his tiny legs stopped shaking, he was ready. 

The car stopped slowly as The Schnee Mansion came into view with dozens of cars surrounding the house by filling up the street and driveway. Once their vehicle found a suitable parking spot Jaune exited the vehicle. As soon as he got out he first noticed the Roses, Xialongs, and Branwens entering the mansion. He called out to little Ruby Rose, one of his close friends. Ruby turned to Jaune and waved back to him with a bright smile as she and her family headed inside the mansion.

Jaune raced to the Schnee Mansion with his three sisters trailing behind closely. When they made it into the ballroom the place was crowded and bustling. Jaune saw all his friends from school already chit chatting and hanging out with one another. Suddenly a little ginger-haired girl popped up right in front of him and booped him on the nose.

“Nora!” Jaune yelped.

“Hi, Jaune!” Nora ecstatically greeted.

Jaune rubbed his nose briefly and saw Ren beside her who contently smiled at him.

“Hi, Jaune.” Ren greeted.

“Hey, Ren,” Jaune replied.

Nora was giggling at Jaune very proud of her greeting. All three of Jaune’s sisters were behind him smiling amusingly at the trio.

“Well, well, looks like you'll be fine without us, Jauney,” Geena smirked.

“Geena!!!” Nora squealed.

Nora darted up to Geena, bear-hugged her legs and gave her the happiest smile. She looked down at Nora with a smirk and gave her a mini noogie.

“You're gonna keep my little brother on track with his little plan right, Nora?” she asked.

“Plan?” Nora asked.

It took Nora a little to connect the dots of what Jaune’s “plan” was, but once she saw the flowers he was carrying and The Nikos Family coming into the ballroom, lighting struck, her eyes narrowed and her smile widened as long as the vast valleys in Vale.

“I'm on it, Captain!!!” Nora vowed with a salute.

All three of Jaune’s sisters smiled at Nora and Saphron caressed Jaune’s head once more.

“You've got this Jauney we're all rooting for you.” she gently reassured him.

“Okay…..” Jaune nervously replied.

Saphron giggled and pulled little Jaune’s cheek.

“Aaaaaa, Sis stop it.” Jaune pleaded.

“I’m sorry, my baby brother is just growing up so fast.” Saphron giggled.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Jaune grumbled.

And with that, his three eldest sisters left them to converse with others.

And without a moment to lose Nora brought up her elbow and rested it on Jaune’s shoulder.

“So Jaune, how are we gonna do this?” she poked.

“I don't know!” Jaune squeaked.

“Perhaps a courteous approach to start a conversation?” Ren suggested.

That's when little Pyrrha Nikos trailed off from her family to get herself a sparkling glass of white grape juice from the drink table. Nora’s eyes lit up as a brilliant idea sparked in her head.

“I think our plan just came to us,” she excitedly mused.

She grabbed Jaune by his arms and wheeled him over closer to Pyrrha, even with Jaune’s quiet pleas of protest and fighting back she brought him close enough to Pyrrha where he could simply take a few steps forward to politely greet her.

Jaune was terrified as he saw Pyrrha’s flowing red hair rest nicely beside her pretty pink dress. Before he knew it she turned her head around and met his gaze. Luckily she didn't initially catch sight of his bouquet as he barely managed to hide it behind his back. She smiled at him.

“I'm sorry, am I in your way?” she politely asked.

Jaune could only muster a little mumble in response. Pyrrha looked slightly concerned.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“No, I mean yes.” he meeped.

Pyrrha giggled as she faced him completely and extended out her hand to him.

“Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos it's very nice to meet you.” she greeted.

“Hi, I'm uh…Jaune Arc, it's nice to meet you too.” he shyly replied.

Poor Jaune had forgotten he was holding a bouquet of flowers that needed both hands at the attention that he nearly dropped them. It started to slip and immediately he panicked and blanked on what to do. Thankfully, Pyrrha caught them and handed them back to him.

“Thank you,” he said.

“No problem at all, these must be really important flowers, Jaune,” she commented.

“They are, they're actually for someone here at the party.” he clarified.

“How lovely!” she exclaimed.

“Yup,” he replied back.

Little Jaune was frozen in place with how sudden this all led up. His fingers practically gripped the stems too hard that it drew a very concerned look from little Pyrrha.

“Jaune is something the matter?” she asked.

“Oh, sorry it's just I've never done this before….” he admitted.

“Done what?” she asked.

“Present flowers to the girl who these are for.” he glumly said.

“Oh well…hmmm…maybe I can help?” she suggested.

“Oh sure…umm maybe you can help me practice? he suggested.

“Good idea!” She agreed.

Unbeknownst to them Nora and Ren looked from the distance, Nora's face full of panic and frustration and Ren's confusion. 

“This is bad, Ren!” Nora fumed.

“Why didn't he tell her then?” Ren wondered.

“Right, he had her in his sights!” she exclaimed.

“Maybe, we should give him a hand?” he suggested.

“Great idea, Ren!” she brightened.

And like the speed of light, the two made their way to the helpless boy blunder of girls. Thankfully boy blunder hadn’t ruined his plan yet as he was able to keep Pyrrha distracted long enough till Ren and Nora arrived since he noticed them coming his way immediately. 

“So…this girl sways like an angel when she moves and smiles brighter than the autumn sun…she sounds so pretty Jaune.” Pyrrha sighed.

“HELLO THERE!!!” Nora interjected.

“Greetings!” Ren chimed.

“Oh, well, hello!” Pyrrha replied to them both.

“Mind if we butt in for a sec?” Nora asked.

“Of course!” Pyrrha said brightly.

“I’m Nora,” Nora introduced herself.

“And I’m Lie Ren,” Ren followed suit.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both, I’m Pyrrha,” Pyrrha courteously replied.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ren greeted her back.

Nora gave Jaune the weirdest smile of indication to make a move. Jaune, unfortunately, did not connect two and two. 

“Is something the matter Nora?” Pyrrha asked.

Nora’s eyes met Pyrrha’s and her expression froze. 

“NO, hehehe that was nothing, just being a bit of a goofball to Jaune, we do this all the time!” Nora lied.

Nora looked helplessly at the two boys for help, thankfully Ren caught onto the charade quickly.

“Ah yes, we’ve played this game all the time when we all first met,” Ren said.

Likewise, Ren made a weird smile just like Nora’s back at her and then showed it to Jaune. Except,he just sort of looked at them both dumbfounded. 

“Guys, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Come on Jaune did you forget our game to make each other smile?” Nora implied.

“Yeah Jaune, the game where we have to make the other person smile.” Ren clarified.

“I don’t know what you two are talking about,” Jaune admitted.

Pyrrha looked really confused, she thought making some new friends might be a bit uncomfortable at first, but she didn’t think it would be this strange. She couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation. She started to giggle a little causing Jaune to laugh a bit too which prompted both Ren and Nora to laugh with them which led to the whole gang genuinely tickled with Nora’s laugh being the loudest and heartiest.

“What is going on?” Pyrrha asked.

“I don’t know, but I don’t mind it,” Jaune admitted.

The two looked at each other laughing with tears in their eyes. Ren and Nora saw it too and smiled to one another, surprised that their strange charade managed to work somehow.

“Hey Ren let’s get some juice real quick,” Nora said.  
“Oh, yeah that’s a good idea.” Ren agreed.

“We’ll be right back guys,” Nora told them.

“Oh, okay,” Pyrrha said.

“We won’t be long.” Nora lied to them.

“Hurry back,” Jaune said.

As the duo started heading to the drink table to get some drinks Nora turned to glance at Jaune for a moment and gave him a wink.

Jaune knew what that meant.

“Hey, Pyrrha?” Jaune asked.

“Yes, Jaune?” Pyrrha asked. 

“I’m ready to give these flowers to the girl at this party.” he declared.

“That’s great!” she replied.

“I’m gonna need your help,” he said.

“Of course, how would you like me to help you?” she asked.

Jaune presented the flowers to Pyrrha.

“Jaune, did you need more practice?” she asked.

“No.,” he said.

“I don’t understand,” she said.

“It’s you, Pyrrha,” he said.

Pyrrha was stunned. Jaune was nervous. She took a moment to look at the flowers that she thought this whole time was meant for someone else, but they were meant for her. She was the girl who swayed like an angel when she moved and was the girl who’s smile was brighter than the autumn sun. No one had ever said something so nice and sweet to her like that before. She took one good look at the flowers, then at Jaune and smiled with a distinct blush becoming rosy on her face.

“Thank you, Jaune these are very nice,” she said.

She took the flowers from Jaune and smelled the sweet fragrance of the carnations.

“These smell so nice.” she relished.

“I’m glad,” he said.

“Thank you Jaune,” she said once again.

“You’re welcome,” he said back.

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune’s hand which caused his head to become bright red like a strawberry. She led both of them to Ren and Nora who were feigning ignorance on the whole situation.

Nora caught a glance of the two coming and instantly brightened up like a light bulb on overload. Ren smiled deeply at the two and grabbed Nora’s hand which took her by surprise.

“Nora, we should dance,” he said.

“But, Ren I don’t know how to dance,” she said.

“Let’s just do what the adults do and learn how.” he simply said.

‘Pft, we’re gonna look silly.” she said.

Thus the two little dorks proceeded to attempt to learn how to dance like the adults, which ultimately ended in just Nora stepping on Ren’s toes by accident multiple times.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha noticed the two dorks trying to dance and laughed as they both decided to join them as well. 

The four friends were having the time of their lives trying to dance the night away at the party.

As it was time to go the four of them said their goodbyes and went separate ways.

“Jaune?” Pyrrha asked.

“Yeah, Pyrrha?” Jaune asked.

She gave a light peck on Jaune’s cheek and smiled brightly.

“I can’t wait to see you again,” she said.

Jaune was about to go delirious but managed to keep himself together and smiled back at her. 

“Mhm,” he said.

She left Jaune to join her family who looked very surprised and pleased at what they just witnessed.

As little Jaune made his way to his family they all looked at him with pride and cheers as he sheepishly walked back to them with a very shy smile and rosy blushes sprouting all over his cheeks.

“Look at our little lover boy coming back to us.” Saphron proudly said.

“Sis, stop it,” Jaune begged.

“Oh no mister we’re going to be talking about this for ages.” Saphron declared.

“Oh, no….” Jaune moaned.

And with that, the Arc family made their way back home to gossip and discuss Jaune’s new development with Pyrrha Nikos.


End file.
